Sorry, Wrong Number!
by Kushala Mizanin Karpusi
Summary: "Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Thomas?" 'Suaranya Seksi ' Ujar Cuba dalam hatinya. Mind To RnR? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE, LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sorry, Wrong Number!**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: CubaSe (Autor bego iseng bikin beginian)**

**Summary: "Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Thomas?" 'Suaranya Seksi~' Ujar Cuba dalam hatinya.**

**Warning: Cacat, gaje, abal, Typo, garing, sedia payung sebelum Kodok menguasai bumi(?)**

**Disclaimer: As Evil~(?) Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei, da yo~**

**Yosh~ Kushala Berlitz Karpusi kembali dengan tukang sampah berambut dread yang suka lewat depan rumahnya~(?)**

**Saya segera persembahkan untuk anda, ENJOY~~**

Pada Pagi**(1)** itu, Seorang personifikasi negara Cuba baru saja selesai mandi di kos kosannya, yang notabene ia tinggali bersama dengan dua orang temannya, seorang Personifikasi negara _Super Power_ atau diketahui sebagai United States of America, dan yang seorang lagi adik kembarnya, yaitu Personifikasi negara yang berada di atasnya, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Panada... atau Panda? Ah? Apa? Canada? Oh, baiklah, seingat saya dia hanya seorang Pawang Silmuan Beruang yang bertampang polos namun menyeramkan itu (bisa terbang kemana mana, bisa berbicara dengan tampang tak berdosa)

Sekarang, mari kembali ke Cuba.

Layaknya yang dikatakan di paragraf sebelumnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi**(2)** ketika telpon di ruang tamunya berdiri, rambutnya yang keriting masih berdiri acak-acakan, dia secara harfiah lebih terlihat seperti mutan kaktus yang diberi sinar Gamma secara berlebihan oleh seorang ilmuwan sarap nan sedeng yang tidak tidur 9 tahun lamanya, om nya sendiri adalah seorang imuwan jurusan Nuklir di sebuah Unversitas di suatu tempat yang dinamakan Moskow, namun tidak ada yang berani beransumsi untuk memberikan sebuah koneksi akan kedua hal tersebut, karena tidak satupun dari kedua temannya atau malah orang lain ingin bangun di suatu pagi dan mendapati jari kelingking mereka secara misterius menjadi 7 buah.

"Alfred! Angkat telponnya!" perintah Cuba layaknya seorang bos dari suatu perusahaan yang menangani jasa ekspor impor hingga dengan gampangnya memerintah seorang Personifikasi negara besar di dunia.

"...KRRIIIINNGG!" nihil, tidak terdengar suara Alfred, justru suara telpon sekali lagi berdering dan terngiang hingga sukses memecahkan gendang telinganya, oh? Oke, sepertinya Author terlalu memakai majas Hiperbola barusan.

"errhh... baiklah.." Cuba berjalan menuju telpon hanya dengan memakai sebuah boxer dan... sudah, hanya boxer.

Hei bung, sepertinya kau lupa menyebutkan nama seseorang, tapi siapa ya? Sepertinya saya sendiri agak merasa kelupaan.

**Canada: **orang yang kau maksud itu aku, da yo~

**Author: **...dare?

**Canada:** Canada da yo...

Ah? Scene barusan terasa familiar? Terserah kalian lah, lagipula saya sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini lagi.

Mari kita kembali, Dan selamat datang di bumi.

"Halo? Bisa berbicara dengan Thomas?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ujung telpon.

'_Hmm... suaranya seksi juga..' _batin Cuba dalam hati**(3).**

"Hmm.. maaf, salah sambung mbak, disini nggak ada yang namanya Thomas.. aduh, gatel.." kata Cuba sambil menggaruk garuk**(4)** bagian tertentu yang dapat menurunkan selera makan seorang penderita busung lapar hingga bersumpah tidak akan pernah menggaruk bagian tersebut hingga hidupnya diakhiri seorang Adolf Hitler.

"Masa sih? Bohong, ah.. serius dong.."

"Betulan mbak, gatel.."

"Yakin disitu nggak ada yang namanya Thomas? Ini bener 08xxxxxxxxxx kan?"

"Yakin mbak, disini ndak ada manusia berwujud dan bernama Thomas, saya gatel, dan itu memang nomor kami"

"Kok aneh ya? Yaudah deh, makasih ya.."

"Klik" telpon ditutup **(5).**

Dan Cuba melanjutkan garukannya**(6)**

"KRIIIINGGG!"

"Halo?" Suara wanita yang sama terdengar dari seberang sana, ya, sekali lagi, seberang.

"Halo, yang tadi lagi ya mbak? Cari Thomas?" Cuba mulai memancarkan sebuah lambang kecerdasan.

"Eh, heheh, i-iya, tadinya saya kira saya yang salah pencet nomor, tapi pada kenyataanya saya bener kok, kok aneh banget ya? Aneh deh.. kamu betulan seratus persen yakin dan percaya disana nggak ada yang namanya Thomas?"

"Ada America, Alfred, Alfie, Alf, Arufuredo, Alpret, Kampret, Kambing(7), Canada, Matthew, Mat, Mattheo, Mati, sama saya sendiri Cuba, tapi saya betulan yakin dan percaya akan ketidak hadirannya orang bernama Thomas disini." Ujar Cuba panjang lebar, singkat padat namun tak jelas sembari mengabsen teman teman kos nya.

"oke deh, makasih banyak, maaf udah ngerepotin"

"Klik" sekali lagi telpon ditutup.

Cuba lantas mengambil spidol besar dan menulis besar besar di atas _white board_yang berada tepat di atas telpon tak berdosa tersebut.

**PENGUMUMAN:**

**ADA YANG JALAN JALAN DAN ML SAMA CEWEK SAMBIL NGAKU NGAKU BERNAMA THOMAS DI KOS AN SINI? ADA CEWEK NELPON, ITU BOCAH BILANG DIA HAMIL DAN MAU MINTA TANGGUNG JAWAB**

**N.B: AKU MAU JUAL SANYO 300W PUNYAKU, KONDISI LECET, HARGA NEGO, BARU SEKALI JATOH DARI TANGGA.**

Lantas Cuba kembali ke kamarnya.

"Siapa sih Ba?" tanya America kepada Cuba yang sedari tadi belum memakai bajunya itu.

"Entah, ndak ngerti gue.." ujarnya sambil memakai bajunya yang sedari tadi tertunda dikarenakan sebuah telpon konyol tersebut, kepada America yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya, entah tugas apa itu, Cuba sendiri tidak mau tahu dan memang malas untuk mencari tahu.

"KRRRIIIINGG!"

Cuba kembali menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Suaranya sih lumayan seksi, mudah mudahan dia lagi." Harap Cuba, yang kemudian kembali beranjak dan berjalan menuju telpon tersebut, kali ini hanya dengan baju dan boxer, tanpa celana.

"Besar di hutan kau ya?" Ledek America kepada Cuba yang berpenampilan tidak senonoh seperti itu, layaknya seekor Tarzan kelas kakap yang akan menangkap mangsanya, walau sebenarnya Tarzan tidak memburu hewan, maksud dari kata kata diatas saya sendiri pun tidak mengerti, teehee~

"Halo? Thomas?"

"Bukan, Barack Obama"

"Eh? Yang tadi ya? Mas.. C-Cuba kan?"

"Iya, eh mbak, mendingan sepertinya saya sarankan mbak menyerah aja nyari orang ghaib ini deh, kasian mbak nelponin melulu, kayaknya emang itu bocah salah ngasih nomor deh.."

"Berpotensi sih, ini rumah daerah mana sih?"

"Disini Washington D.C mbak"

"Bener ah, adduuuuhh~~ ini orang susah amat sih dicari~~"

Cuba mulai terbuai akan keseksian suara di seberang sana, lantas seketika terbitlah rasa ingin menolongnya.

"Mungkin saya mbisa mbantu mbak? Mbak namanya sopo dan opo masalahne?"

"Nama Saya Sey, dan saya menemukan si Thomas ini di koran dalam bagian kolom iklan berita.."

'_Pijat Erotis?' _Harap Cuba dalam hati.

"Les Privat."

'_Yah...'_ Cuba kecewa**(7).**

"Saya sedang mencari guru les privat buat adik saya.."

"Kelas berapa adiknya?"

"Tiga SMP"

"Kalau mbak Sey sendiri?"

"Saya udah kuliah, mas~"

"Kenapa nggak Mbak Sey aja yang ajari~?"

Sulit dipercaya, saudara saudara sebangsa setanah air sesama para umat manusia di seluruh dunia dan jagat raya, dengan absurdnya, terbentuk sebuah koneksi di antara mereka berdua dimana berujung dengan Cuba yang mengobrol dengan penelepon gelap itu selama lebih dari 40 menit, selama itu juga Cuba duduk di kursi telpon yang perlu dicatat bahwa ini dekat dengan pintu masuk kosan tersebut, dan secara otomatis, mulai menjadi tontonan anak anak kampung dari pintu depan kos tersebut yang terbuka.

"HEEEEE~~~ NGGAK PAKE CELANAAAA~~~" mereka menuding Cuba dengan tampang nyeleneh, namun suara yang terdengar cukup imut hingga bisa membuat seorang Netherland mati impoten.

"Siapa itu, Cuba?"

"Bocah bocah kampung, teriak teriak nggak jelas..."

"Siapa yang nggak pake celana?"

"Err... ummhh.. t-temenku..." untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, sebuah abstraksi berlabel **ETIKA **merasuki tubuh, jiwa dan raga Cuba, tiba tiba dia merasa malu kepada Sey bahwa dia tidak memakai sebuah penutup wajib yang konon disebut Celana, sembari melanjutkan konversasi mereka yang semakin menit menjadi semakin akrab dan intim, Cuba memberi sinyal kepada Canada yang (tumbennya) sedang tidak terlupakan untuk memberinya sebuah Celana, sinyal ini ditangkap oleh Canada, namun hal bodohnya adalah dia salah menangkap dan mengira bahwa Cuba meminta sebuah Jangka, kemudian dia mengambilkan dan melemparkannya.

Cuba menghindar dan melakukan gerakan akrobat ala Chun Li, eh? Apa? Oh, ralat, Jelly**(8)**! Eh? Masih salah? Oh tuhan, ya, Jet Li! Itu dia, Jet Li!

Ya, gampangnya dia melakukan gerakan putar akrobat ala Jet Li tanpa melepas gagang telpon yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan dalam 40 menit yang ajaib itu, Sey dan Cuba sudah saling menghetahui Kampus mereka, daerah rumah mereka dan kenyataan dasar bahwa mereka berdua suka mentimun muda, sebuah kesamaan yang terbilan cukup aneh untuk dijadikan Pesona, namun manusia memang penuh dengan abstraksi yang disebut dengan Misteri(8), untuk manusia dengan intelegesia setingkat dengan Terong atau malah kacang tanah, hal seperti ini terjadi sekali saja seumur hidup (atau dua jika orang tersebut di dalam lindungan dewi Fortuna)

Cuba terus memberi Sinyal bertandakan "Celana" kepada Canada, namun kesemuanya ditangkap Canada dengan salah, Jangka, Bantal, Remote TV, Buku Rekayasa Pondasi, Tomat, Keju, dua ekor Kelinci, sample beton dan sebagainya, barulah ketika Cuba melihat Canada menggulung karpet untuk dilempar, dia berteriak..

"PIYE THO MAT! AKU MINTA CELANA! CE-LA-NA! CE LA NA! PANTS! YOU KNOW! CELA—" mendadak Cuba diam, menyadari kekonyolan nya akan informasi yang dia bocorkan dengan tidak perlu.

"Yang gak pake celana itu kamu ya? Daritadi?" Sey menuduh, sikap hangatnya yang sedari tadi Cuba rasakan terasa mulai surut, percikan api asmara di hati Cuba nyaris diapadamkan akan situasi kikuk nan konyol ini.

"...i-iya..." Cuba mengaku, "tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang selalu dan harus buka celana waktu nerima telpon loh Sey, percaya deh.." Cuba berusaha membangun argumen pada Seychelles bahwa menerima telpon tanpa celana adalah hal awam yang dilakukan di zaman modern seperti ini, justru bahkan menjadi sebuah Trend tersendiri.

"Jadi itu tadi anak kampung ngetawain kamu?"

"Nggak lah, mereka ngetawain temenku, si America, di sini kalo hari Minggu, kita nggak boleh pakai celana**(9)**" sergah Cuba, sembari mencoba membeli kembali pesona yang dia nikmati selama 40 menit itu.

"Buat apa?"

"Sirkulasi darah"

"Kenapa kompakan hari Minggu?"

"Soalnya hari lain, kita Kuliah"

"Hahaha, kamu lucu deh~"

"Eh, Sey, hmmm... boleh ndak? Kalo misalnya Sey ndak keberatan, saya nelpon kamu besok besok?"

Suara hening di seberang telpon, bahkan jangkrik pun tidak ada yang bersuara(dikarenakan ini adalah pagi hari), dan hal itu sempat membuat Cuba sedikit takut dikarenakan tidak adanya reaksi dari Sey sampai beberapa detik kemudian..

"Boleh.." lalu, Sey memberikan nomor telponnya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah bagi Cuba, suara misterius telah membuainya, dan secara ajaib, seorang anak manusia telah jatuh cinta.

"Hati hatilah dude, suara bisa menipu!" Ujar America kepada Cuba, mungkin Cuba tidak lebih pintar dari seekor Anoa, atau Babi Rusa, tapi dia dapat mencerna secara kasar bahwa nasihat America ada benarnya.

**PENGUMUMAN:**

**SAYA LEBIH INGIN SEPERTI INI SAJA.**

Sebuah Balasan dalam _White Board:_

**SANYO 300W? INI RADIO ATAU POMPA AIR?**

4 hari setelah Cuba jatuh cinta, tubuh dan raganya mulai terjadwal untuk menelepon Sey secara teratur, ini dia lakukan berdasarkan nasihat Francis, temannya yang sudah berpengalaman soal cinta dan wanita.

**-TBC-**

_**Footnote:**_

_**Ya, benar, Pagi.**_

_**Secara Harfiah, kegiatan yang melibatkan sebuah sabun, shampoo, dan pasta gigi.**_

_**Gampangnya: membatin.**_

_**Ya, Benar, Garuk.**_

_**Terputusnya suatu hubungan lewat jaringan komunikasi.**_

_**Ya, Lanjut lagi.**_

_**Suatu perasaan dimana dia merasa tidak puas.**_

_**Makanan yang kenyal dan kaya akan serat.**_

_**Peminat(Jika ada): pria_sehat_tanpa_**_

**Np: Melt – Miku Hatsune (Di Project Diva, sambil nyiksa jempol kakak saya #jeleger)**

**YAK~~ GAJE KAN~~~? XD #dikemplangsekampung**

**Nah, berhubung kalian sudah buang buang waktu, tenaga, dan ilmu untuk membaca tulisan gak jelas ini, sudikah kalian untuk Review~? *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sorry, Wrong Number!**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: CubaSey = WOOHOO(?)**

**Summary: "Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Thomas?" 'Suaranya Seksi~' Ujar Cuba dalam hatinya.**

**Warning: seperti biasa ajalah~ abal, cacat, gaje, culun, jelek, hancur, nista, typo~**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, right?**

**INI APDET O3O AKHIRNYA SAMPAH DI FFN NAMBAH LAGI, WOOHOO=penyumbang sampah terbesar**

**WELL, SAYA LAGI NGANTUK#bacotlulattip JADI ENJOY~**

**Cuplikan sebelumnya:**

**Scene 1:**

"Halo? Bisa berbicara dengan Thomas?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ujung telpon.

'_Hmm... suaranya seksi juga..' _batin Cuba dalam hati**.**

**Scene 2:**

"Suaranya sih lumayan seksi, mudah mudahan dia lagi."

"Besar di hutan kau ya?" Ledek America

**Scene 3:**

"Eh, Sey, hmmm... boleh ndak? Kalo misalnya Sey ndak keberatan, saya nelpon kamu besok besok?"

"Boleh.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mohon bantu inyong, senpai!" sang tokoh utama dalam fic kali ini, Cuba, bersujud didepan kaki temannya, personifikasi dari Prancis, negara cinta, yang sudah sangat handal dalam hal gombal menggombal seperti ini, abang France, ya itulah panggilannya.

"Ohohon~ kawanku Cuba~ jadi begini.."

Cuba menelan ludah, siap mendengarkan instruksi dari abang France.

"...berapa jumlah yang sedang kita bicarakan?" Francis menggesekkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat Cuba _sweatdrop_

'_Kampret bocah ini..'_ umpat Cuba dalam hati, ya, dia bukan tipe yang bisa berkata mutiara layaknya Arthur, atau Lovino, perkataan indah bak firman tuhan dari _Distortion World,_ tidak, dia masih bisa menjaga mulutnya.

"Jadi?"

"10.000 euro?" tanya Cuba pasrah.

"Ohohohohon~ Cuba kawanku~ ...kurang."

"Ayolah France, inyong udah ndak ada duit lagi, tinggal buat bayar kosan.." Cuba memelas, berharap temannya yang berjenggot itu mau memberikan diskon untuknya.

"Pren is pren, bisnis is bisnis~ ohohon~"

"Ayolah France.." Cuba memelas.

"Oke deh~ diskon khusus akan afiliasi kita malam itu~" Sahut France yang bodohnya mengatakan hal itu dengan /kelewat/ jujur.

"Afiliasi? Apa? Afiliasi apa?" tanya America curiga sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ohon? Mon cher tidak tahu~? Waktu itu, aku dan Cuba ber— hmmmpphh!"

"—Main gaplek bareng." Kata Cuba sambil menyekap mulut France, mencegah agar supaya ia tidak mengatakan hal yang bukan bukan (walau dia hampir mengatakannya), kemudian membawa**(1)** mayat France yang malang itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohohon~ Cuba kawanku~ sudah siap untuk memulai pelajaran~?" Tanya France yang sudah masuk ke mode _guru yang siap menebar keadilan bokepers di muka bumi, _lengkap dengan kacamata dan rambut yang dikuncir, dia terlihat cukup *cough* tampan *cough*.

"Siap, guru!" Cuba pun tak mau kalah, dia pun memakai seragam anak SD, lengkap dengan tas bergambar Dora, botol minuman kecil, buku _Mari Belajar Matematika untuk kelas 1 SD, _ dan ditambah dengan tampangnya yang suram, maka dia sudah lengkap tercap sebagai Jin Ifrit yang dikenal di masyarakat luas dengan _MKKB (Baca: Em Ka Ka Be) _atau taklain tak bukan dapat disebut dengan Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia, yah, bagaimana tidak? Tampangnya yang terlalu Imut**(2) **dilengkapi dengan Tas bergambar Dora, mungkin dia bisa dinobatkan sebagai Jin nyasar dari neraka, dan menyamar menjadi anak SD, lalu, WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!

"Jadi Cuba kawanku, cara terbaik untuk masuk ke dalam hati wanita adalah..."

Cuba menjadi tegang, benar benar tegang sekarang.

"Berapa jumlah yang kita bicarakan tadi?" sekali lagi, France menggesekkan Telunjuk dan Ibu jarinya, membuat Cuba merasa ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"10 ribu euro bang!" Ujar America tak santai.

"Ohon? Oke~ oke~ mari kita lanjutkan~" France mulai kembali angkat berbicara, suasana kembali tegang.

"...jumlah tadi sudah termasuk PPN tidak?"

Satu pukulan telak dari America berhasil membuat France tersungkur di detik selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang serius, git!" kata England sambil mengawasi France dari belakang, ditemani dengan America dan pawang boneka beruang, untuk jaga jaga agar jika salah seorang dari mereka kabur, Beruang bisa dilepas dan berubah wujud menjadi pedobear.

"Ohon~ iya mon cher~ nah, Cuba kawanku~ sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sampeyan pikir ndewek!" Cuba ngambek, seperti anak kecil, yang menyeramkan.

"Oke~ jadi cara terbaik untuk masuk kedalam hati wanita adalah dengan cara masuk secara teratur kedalam jadwal dan agenda keseharian dalam kehidupan si perempuan malang yang kawanku incar ini~ buat mereka terbiasa dengan kehadiran ente dengan bertemu atau menelepon secara teratur, jangan terlalu sering, jangan terlalu jarang~" kata France kepada Cuba yang mencatat semua nasihatnya dengan antusias.

"Ohon, dan satu lagi, beri mereka perhatian~ salah satu cara paling mengena di hati mereka adalah dengan menanyakan _How was your day _mereka, rata rata dari para wanita sih suka ditanya seperti itu, tapi itu semua juga dengan asumsi jika mereka menyukai kau juga, kawanku Cuba~"

"Kalo ndak?"

"Ya, apes aja lu sono, ohohon~"

'_Kadal, 10 rebu yuro inyong abis Cuma buat beginian..' _Cuba menyesal dalam hatinya sekarang, kenapa dia harus memilih France? Err.. tapi kalau dipikir baik baik, memang hanya France yang paling ideal, minta kepada Austria hanya akan mendapat kursus Musik, dan kepada Prussia akan mendapat kursus memasak sayur ASEM, tapi dia memang harus pikir dua kali kalau ternyata France sama Kadalnya dengan Swiss.

"Roger deh bang, makasih ya.." Cuba tersenyum pahit**(3)** sambil memberikan 10 ribu euro nya kepada France (dan yang dimaksud hanya senyum senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan daftar belanjaan nya nanti)

Malam itu, sebuah tangisan kencang terdengar dari kamar Cuba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo.." Cuba berkata dengan nada penuh kecanggungan, layaknya seseorang yang sedang menahan kentut.

"Halo? Cuba Ya~?" Suara merdu yang dia tunggu itu akhirnya menjawab dari seberang sana, ah, dunia terasa makin sempit saja bagi mereka berdua yang sedang dikawal asmara.

"Iya, Hey.."

"Hey.."

"Sey apa kabar?"

"Baik.."

"Lagi ngapain?" Cuba yang tidak jago atau mungkin bisa dianggap dalam rangka belajar untuk meluluhkan hati seorang wanita itu menanyakan pertanyaan standar, lebih baik daripada tidak ada.

"Lagi tiduran, baru pulang kuliah~" Sey menjawab dengan suara merdu yang membuat Cuba nyaris Impoten.

"Wah? Masih capek dong? Mungkin Inyong telpon neng Sey nanti sajo, yo?"

"Oh gak apa apa kok~ nggak apa, ada apa?"

"...hmmm ndak ada apa apa sih, aku Cuma lagi kepingin denger kabar kamu aja, Sey.. dan suara kamu, kalo boleh.." sebuah kalimat sederhana yang dapat meluluhkan hati seorang personifikasi negara Seychelles itu.

Tawa dan canda beraroma sedikit asmara yang ternyata ada sedikit bau kecut mengudara, dan tak terasa satu jam sudah mereka lewatkan bersama, puluhan koin 1 sen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Cuba (Butuh sedikit perjuangan tentunya) perlahan sudah mulai menipis, tinggal berapa menit lagi akan habis, Cuba dengan terpaksa dan berat hati menyudahi percakapan mereka.

"...Atau.. Cuba mau Sey aja yang gantian telpon ke Cuba~?" Jantung**(4) **Cuba berdegup cepat, hingga rasanya mau lepas, kemudian sang jantung ajaib tersebut pergi ke kantin dan membeli mie rebus.

Kembali ke Bumi, Cuba tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dari perkataan Sey barusan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang akhirnya menaruh perhatian kepadanya, tanpa harus dijodohkan oleh ibunya yang galaknya luar biasa, yang selalu terlebih dahulu memberikan ancaman hukuman dikurung didalam kandang Ular Sanca yang sedang kelaparan.

Percakapan masih berlangsung ketika Cuba melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 16 malam, sedikit kurang sekitar 3 Jam lewat lamanya mereka telah bercakap cakap dan saling bertukar asmara dan pengalaman, Sey harus mengakui bahwa dia memang agak _Melting _dengan pria misteri idamannya, karena menurutnya Cuba adalah pria yang cukup humoris.

"Sey.."

"Ya Cuba~?"

"Kita kan udah 4 hari telpon telponan nih.."

"Iya.."

Cuba mengumpulkan nyali, sebelum akhirnya berkata "Boleh ndak, kalo... mm.. k-kita, kamu sama aku, ketemuan?" Cuba akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Cuba tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin bertemu dengan suara merdu yang membelai hatinya setiap hari, di sisi lain, dia juga memiliki sedikit rasa takut jikalau bagaimana Sey tidak seindah yang dia bayangkan, atau yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana jika **DIA **tidak seindah yang Sey bayangkan.

Hening terdengar di seberang telpon, yang pada klimaksnya terpecah oleh perkataan Sey

"Hmmm... aku lebih ingin seperti ini saja,Cuba.."

"...o-oh" sebuah 'oh' kecewa keluar dari mulut Cuba, dia merasa Kecewa**(5).**

"Aku lebih ingin seperti ini saja, melewati via telpon, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu deh, oke Cuba?"

"Tapi saya nggak tau paras kamu seperti apa.."

"Apakah itu penting?"

_Check, _sekarang Cuba berada dalam posisi yang tergolong sulit, jika ia menjawab 'Tidak', maka ia akan terkurung dalam permainan telpon dengan suara merdu untuk setidaknya 1 Minggu atau 1 Bulan ke depan, yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dia tahan.

Sebaliknya, jika dia menjawab 'Ya', maka dia akan dicap oleh Sey sebagai manusia yang hanya mementingkan fisik.

"Ndak penting bagiku untuk melihat rupa parasmu, walau agak penasaran, tapi menurut asumsiku, penting bagi kamu untuk melihatku." Ujar Cuba.

"Kenapa? Saya rasa saya sudah cukup mengetahui paras gagah kamu cukup dari deskripsi kamu."

Oh iya, Cuba telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, benar benar fatal, dengan memberitahu dan sedikit berimprovisasi tentang penampilan dan parasnya, Kulit sehitam jin kadut dia deskripsikan sebagai 'Kulit Coklat Matahari', rambut keriting gimbalnya dia deskripsikan sebagai 'Cukup bergelombang tergantung dengan kadar air yang terdapat di dalamnya', sementara deskripsi yang diketahui oleh Cuba tentang Sey adalah bertubuh agak pendek, kulit coklat manis, dan berkuncir dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat Minggu setelah percakapan pertama kedua insan itu, di sore itu setelah terbenam matahari, atau tepatnya sekitar jam 18.21, tampak pemandangan seorang Personifikasi negara Cuba terlihat panik dan kalang kabur di rumah kos kosannya, sekali lagi tanpa celana**(6)**, dikarenakan Sey pada akhirnya setuju untuk bertemu, lokasi ditetapkan di Jalan Camp Elysses, Paris , Prancis.

"Parfum inyong mana? Parfum inyong mana ya tuhaaan~?" barang mahal yang dibelikan oleh sang Mamah yang pada faktanya tidak berdampak besar untuk menutupi cacat aroma sang Mutan Kaktus yang satu ini, tapi seminimal minimalnya, bertemu dengan seorang gadis idaman hati harus memakai parfum.

France, America, Canada, dan England atau yang dikenal dengan FACE Family saat itu datang dengan sangat sengaja ke kos Cuba untuk melepas hajat besar ini melakukan suatu daya dan upaya yang terbilang ekstra keras untuk mengacuhkan fakta dan kenyataan bahwa Cuba berlari lalang tanpa celana, mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu kos sedangkan Cuba sudah kembali masuk kamar untuk melanjutkan ritual**(7)** dandanannya lebih lanjut, mereka bertiga setiap hari telah diberikan ulasan dan rangkuman singkat oleh Cuba mengenai proyek hatinya.

Ah? Apa saya salah hitung barusan? Sudahlah, kembali ke Bumi.

"Semoga dia inget pakai celana sebelum ketemu Sey ya, France?"

"Ohohon~ iya~ bisa tamat riwayatnya~ tapi.. sensual sedikit tidak masalah sih~"

Selesai berdandan, Cuba keluar dari kamarnya dan berkata "Nah, Gimana? Bagaimana penampilanku? Wangi kan?"

Ketiga sahabatnya itu menatap padanya dan berbohong.

"Wangi dude, mantap!"

"Dandy, ohohon~"

"Lebih cakap kau dari seorang Syah Bandar, Git!" England menambahkan, Ketiga temannya telah membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan seseorang sering kali adalah para sahabat terdekat sendiri.

"Tapi.. lebih sopan kalau Cuba pakai celana sebelum ketemu dia, da yo~" ...serius deh, siapa yang ngomong ini?

"Ah, barusan ada suara dari langit, mungkin tuha, tuhan bilang aku harus pakai celana dulu.." Cuba kembali ke kamar dan memakai Celana, sementara Canada.. siapa? Entahlah siapa ini, hanya pundung sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

**-TBC-**

_**Footnote:**_

_**(1) **_** Dalam kasus kali ini, **_**MENYERET.**_

_**(2) **_**Standarisasi diukur di Distortion World.**

_**(3)**_** Dan kali ini, sukselah, Kadar keimutannya hilang.**

_**(4) **_**Organ tubuh bagian dalam, diincar oleh para lintah darat.**

_**(5) **_**Semacam tidak ngena, rupanya dia lupa memakai celana untuk kesekian kalinya.**

_**(6) **_**Tuhan, kapan pornografi ini berakhir?**

_**(7) **_**Tanpa sesajen, tidak berjalan mulus.**

**SYABI MAGZ SYABI MAGZ SYABI MAGZ, SELESAI CHAPTER 2**

**RIPIU~? OJOb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sorry, Wrong Number!**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: CubaSey**

**Summary: ****"Halo, ada yang namanya Thomas?" 'Suaranya Seksi' ujar Cuba dalam hatinya****. (sekali lagi Author tegaskan, bahwasanya penulisan summary dan bacotan tak jelas seperti ini hanyalah semata untuk menambah wordcount #dor)**

**Warning: abal, cacat, gaje, aneh, jelek, jayus, garing, OOC ness, typo dan lain sebagainya, dan satu lagi, CRACK PAIR**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**BANYAK PESENAN EMANG NGERIBETIN QAQ #curcol**

**TAK BANYAK CURCOL DEH, LANGSUNG AJA, ENJOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya:**

**Scene 1:**

"Afiliasi? Apa? Afiliasi apa?"

"Ohon? Mon cher tidak tahu~? Waktu itu, aku dan Cuba ber— hmmmpphh!"

"—Main gaplek bareng."

**Scene 2:**

"Oke~ jadi cara terbaik untuk masuk kedalam hati wanita adalah dengan cara masuk secara teratur kedalam jadwal dan agenda keseharian dalam kehidupan si perempuan malang yang kawanku incar ini~ buat mereka terbiasa dengan kehadiran ente dengan bertemu atau menelepon secara teratur, jangan terlalu sering, jangan terlalu jarang~ Ohon, dan satu lagi, beri mereka perhatian~ salah satu cara paling mengena di hati mereka adalah dengan menanyakan _How was your day _mereka, rata rata dari para wanita sih suka ditanya seperti itu, tapi itu semua juga dengan asumsi jika mereka menyukai kau juga, kawanku Cuba~"

"Kalo ndak?"

"Ya, apes aja lu sono, ohohon~"

**Scene 3:**

"Nah, Gimana? Bagaimana penampilanku? Wangi kan?"

"Wangi dude, mantap!"

"Dandy, ohohon~"

"Lebih cakap kau dari seorang Syah Bandar, Git!"

"Tapi.. lebih sopan kalau Cuba pakai celana sebelum ketemu dia, da yo~"

"Ah, barusan ada suara dari langit, mungkin tuhan, tuhan bilang aku harus pakai celana dulu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Cuba sudah selesai mengenakan benda yang wajib dia pakai, penutup aurat terakhir, pakaian sejuta umat, yang hanya dengan menyebut namanya bisa membuat kita merasa sesuatu yang aneh, ya, apa yang dimaksud diatas adalah _**Celana**_, dengan pengubahan seperlunya.

Usai memakai celana, lantas mereka berempat pergi, sebuah hajat besar, Angkot berwarna merah pink alay yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, Kemudian keempat pemuda nista peraih cita cita dan masa depan yang cerah (walau itu hanyalah sekedar simbolis saja) turun dari sana, dan Cuba menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang beralis tebal, berambut antena, dan berjanggut itu.

"Doain aku yo?" ujar Cuba sambil tersenyum cerah, senyumnya mungkin cukup menggetarkan kalau tidak mengingat proporsi wajahnya yang agak diklasifikasikan sebagai Primata berambut gimbal, namun, senyumnya memudar ketika ia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Semoga dia secantik suaranya.."

"Kalau nggak?"

"Wah.. DOSA itu cewek, ya, DOSA!" ujarnya, kemudian setelah berkata dengan perkataan yang termasuk cukup menusuk seperti itu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya, yang sesuai kesepakatan mereka bersama, tiga orang itu berjanji hanya akan menonton dari seberang jalan.

America memberikan nasihat yang cukup dewasa (menurutnya sendiri) dan cukup hebat (baca: koplak) untuk membuat Cuba melayangkan satu kepal tinju extra mayonais ke arah kacamata sang pemuda berjaket coklat itu yang cukup membuat "Texas" miliknya (Kacamata, jangan melayangkan pikiran anda kearah yang aneh aneh) meledak berkeping keping.

"Dude, kalo ada apa apa, ato kalo seandainya elu kurang pede, ngaku ngaku aja saudaranya The Miz"

"JDUAAKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, atau lebih tepatnya jam 7 malam lewat 21 menit dan 6 detik, kelas les Sey (ya, dia -Seychelles, gadis itu- mengikuti sebuah kursus les bahasa Inggris) selesai sesuai jadwal yang diberitahukan oleh sang gadis pujaannya itu.

Cuba telah diberitahukan oleh Sey tentang penampilan fisiknya malam ini, yaitu bahwa dia akan mengenakan kaos merah, berkuncir dua, memakai kacamata minus berwarna biru tua dan cukup tebal, dan memegang tas berwarna hijau, sementara Cuba sendiri telah berjanji akan memakai kemeja putih, celana jeans ketat berwarna biru, dan ditambah dengan beberapa puntung rokok, satu satunya hal yang belum Cuba dapat estimasi nya adalah besarnya tahi lalat yang terdapat di pelipis kiri milik gadis itu, apakah halus sekecil pori? Atau melebihi ukuran bola kasti?

Ruang tunggu di tempat itu sangat penuh sesak dengan banyak orang, Cuba memikirkan sesuatu untuk dapat mencarinya (Seychelles), dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah taktik jenius yang ia dapat dikarenakan ajaran oleh.. C-Cana.. Cana.. Panada? Entahlah, yang pasti itu adalah ajaran dari seekor beruang kutub ajaib, jadi dengan lihainya Cuba menyuruh beberapa dari semua wanita yang melewatinya agar supaya menoleh sehingga pelipis kiri mereka terlihat.

"Permisi mbak, bisa tolong menengok kearah kanan?"

"Mbak! Lihat! Disana ada Primus!"

"Mbak! Lihat! Ada seekor sapi terbang!"

"Mbak! Lihat! Itu ya? Yang namanya Alien!"

"Mbak! Lihat ini!"

"Mbak! Ada itu!"

"Mbak!"

"Mbak!"

"Mbak.."

Semua hal yang ia lakukan barusan berbuah tanpa hasil, baru kemudian ia ingat perihal penjelasan tentang penampilannya, perihal sweater merah yang bahkan anak umur 2 tahun pun mengetahui bahwa ciri pengklasifikasian seperti itu lebih mudah diidentifikasi.

Satu per satu mereka pulang, tak terasa sudah sejam, dan tinggallah sedikit orang yang berada disana, seorang wanita muda berkuncir dua berdiri dengan manisnya dengan mengenakan sweater merah, Cuba tertegun, dia telah menemukan suara yang mengundang asmara.

"Sey?"

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

He— udah woi!

Sampai akhirnya..

"AARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" raut muka teror menghiasi di wajah wanita yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Sey tersebut, bukan respon yang didamba setiap pria dalam kopi darat seperti ini.

"Sey ya? Ini aku Sey, Cuba.."

"Uhhmmm... err.. b-bukan.. ung.. s-s-saya bukan Sey" raut muka yang jelas jelas menampakkan ekspresi seseorang yang merasa syok dan kaget masih menghiasi wajahnya, Cuba tertegun lagi, dua tahi lalat yang berada di pelipis kirinya, rambut yang dikuncir, sudah cukup membuat dia yakin dan bersumpah atas rokok rokok yang dia anggap sebagai anaknya bahwa wanita itu adalah Sey, suara manis yang telah membelai hatinya, itu, dan lagi kenyataan bahwa pada faktanya sang wanita itu mengenakan sweater berwarna merah yang ia janjikan dan terukir tulisan S.E.Y dan bergambar bendera norak berwarna lagi, ditambah lagi map les bahasa Inggris miliknya yang berinisial Seychelles dan bergambar ikan Tuna.

"Yakin? Kalau kamu itu bukan Sey?"

"Ya iya dong, saya yakin bahwa saya ini bukan Sey, dan masa' saya nggak tau nama saya sendiri sih? Udah! Saya mau pulang, selamat tinggal" ujar Sey dengan ketusnya, lalu wanita itu pergi, Cuba terdiam, hancur.

'_Ndak cukup cobaan seumur hidup menjadi jomblo hampa, gugur pula aku sebelum bertanding, sial..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang temannya menunggu didepan sebuah kios majalah, America adalah orang pertama yang melihat Cuba, kemudian menyenggol kedua temannya yang sedang mempertahankan hak masing masing dengan cara berdebat (baca: adu bacot) untuk memuji betapa tinggi kualitas resensi film di sebuah majalah yang mereka baca, semua orang membaca majalah tersebut dikarenakan resnsi film nya yang terkenal bagus, bukan karena wanita yang berpose sensual basah terkena air, walau untuk beberapa orang seperti France, itu adalah alasan sebenarnya.

Cuba berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah kaki lima roti bakar, England akhirnya membeli majalah tersebut untuk didiskusikan lebih lanjut, setelah membayar, mereka bertiga menyusul, buat jadi empat dengan seekor beruang.

"Ohon? cepet banget lu?"

"What's up, dude?"

"Woi Syah Bandar, pasti elu mundur kan? Pasti menurut pikiran elu ini dia gak cantik dan elu mundur yah? GIT, dasar BIAWAK!" tanya England dengan penuh asumsi yang terdengar cukup menyakitkan.

"..." senyum Cuba saat akan berangkat tadi sudah menghilang sama sekali dari wajahnya.

"Man? Kenapa lu?"

"...dia..." suasana menjadi hening, Cuba mengais ais wajah kecewanya "...dianya yang kelihatan keewa ngeliat aku.."

Ketiga temannya terdiam, bahkan beruang yang terduduk di meja pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang memang terlihat seperti biasanya, namun jika diperhatikan, mulut beruang itu membentuk sedikit sudut kebawah, Cuba menceritakan segalanya, dan mereka semakin terdiam, mereka memang tahu bahwa pada faktanya hukum alam tidak bisa diubah, hukum alam yang mengatakan bahwa wajah Cuba seperti orang yang baru ditampar simbal, tapi tidak seharusnya juga Sey bersikap sekasar dan kaget seperti itu, pria juga mempunyai perasaan.

Cuba masih tertunduk, mutan kaktus itu terdiam, mengurus administrasi kepatah hatian miliknya layaknya pria sial manapun selalu lakukan:

1. Mata dan kuping melapor kasus penolakan secara mentah mentah yang tragis itu ke otak.

2. Otak memproses kasus penolakan secara mentah mentah yang tragis itu dengan sangat lambat, melebihi kelambatan seekor siput yang sudah memasuki usia tuanya dan hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa mencabut nyawanya saat dia sedang pesta minum bir.

3. Otak akhirnya mengirimkan arsip ke hati yang pada faktanya berisikan instruksi untuk mematahkan diri.

4. Hati memasuki tahap penyangkalan diri.

5. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri.

6. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri yang lebih dahsyat lagi ditemani dengan lagu lagu dangdut yang dinyanyikan oleh Utatane Piko.

7. Hati memasuki tahap penyadaran diri.

8. Hati **Kembali **memasuki tahap penyadaran diri.

9. Hati mengirimkan kembali semua arsip tersebut dan mengirimkan pula sebuah impuls ke otak untuk membeli ganja.

Dia memang sudah sering ditolak, namun belum pernah bahwa harga dirinya hancur remuk dengan ditolak sementah mentah ini, di sela sela sesi makan malam yang sunyi, dan sepi dihiasi dengan aura kegalauan Cuba itu, America memecah keheningan dan mencoba berusaha untuk menghibur Cuba.

"Sudahlaa, dude~ tak usahlaa kau patah hati, tampang bukanlaa satu satunya hal yang paling penting di muka bumi ini~ fisik adalah.."

"..._Segalanya_" France berkelakar dan disambut dengan pelototan dari kedua orang yang lain, bisa buat jadi tiga dengan sang beruang, sementara mereka terus menghibur.

"Udahlaa dude, lupakan saja! Ibaratnya pemain bola elu ituh... cadangan inti! Ha! Iya! Itu dia, cadangan inti, suatu saat elu bakal bermain di lapangan dan pasti lu akan bersinar..." cerocos America panjang lebar dan disambut dengan.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam mereka berpisah, America dan si beruang mengantar Cuba yang sedang berduka sedalam Palung Mariana, sementara England dan Francis pergi untuk siaran, walau pada jam yang berbeda, jadi faktanya Francis pulang dulu.

"Menurut lu, England, yang terjadi itu adil nggak?" tanya Francis yang sudah memasuki mode serius, melupakan "Ohon" nya yang biasa.

"Apaan, git?"

"Perihal Cuba dirijek hanya karena tampang, karena fisiknya"

England menghela nafas panjang, udara malam yang dingin disana membuat nafas miliknya terlihat.

"Bloody Hell, kita bicara tampang Cuba sih ya?"

"Gue serius monyet" Ujar France dengan sangat OOC nya.

"Nggak usah pake monyet, git! Err.. soal itu.. emang adil sih nggak ya, tapi dunia emang gak adil kan?"

"Menurut gue juga begitu.."

"dan semua orang mah berhak dalam menentukan, git, tentang apa yang menjadi parameter terpentingnya dalam mencari pacar, ada yang harus cantik lah, harus cakep lah, harus taat agama lah, harus kaya lah, elu sendiri, harus cocok kan, git?"

"Iya juga ya, sialan lu, gue baru nyadar..." France duduk di halte sambil sembari memegangi dan memijit kepalanya sendiri, "Kalau buat pacaran, gue sih cari yang cocok, tapi kalo sekedar buat ML, gue cari yang tampangnya napsuin"

"Gue juga, hati emang gak bisa diajak kompromi atas dasar apa dan kemana dia akan berlabuh, dan gue belajar kata kata ini dari lu, Bloody Hell" ujar England sedikit memerah.

"England, gimana hubunganlu sama America?"

"B-BLOODY HELL! A-APA APAAN—" kata kata England tidak selesai karena bibirnya telah dikunci dengan bibir France.

"...itu angkot gue, gue naik duluan ya, git.." kata England mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berlari kecil kearah angkot.

"Mon cher, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, oui?"

England yang badannya sudah setengah masuk angkot, menengok kembali.

"Maksud abang, mau selingkuh sama abang ato nggak, itu tergantung kamu sendiri, jangan sampai kamu menyesal!"

"I-iya" England masuk ke angkot dan hanya menunduk, kata kata France mengiang di kepalanya, kemudian angkot tersebut berangkat dan meninggalkan France sendirian menunggu angkot lainnya.

**END DENGAN GAJE 8D**

**WOOHOO~~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAA~~ DAN BUAT YANG RIKUES.. SAYA TAK PUNYA IDEEE~~ QAQ *guling guling***

**JANGAN BUNUH SAYA, TAPI REVIEW SAYA AJA? *wink wink***


End file.
